SOFIA THE FIRST WHAT IT REALLY MEANS TO BE A FAMILY
by carla sandria
Summary: almost 2 months after the wedding the king and queen go to royal island but the ship takes the wrong path instead of reaching in 2 hours they will reach in a year the faires of course put royals in other royal families they enchantian children is aired up with the royal family of Babylonia what will happen then disaster strikes and an evil returns ratings may or may not change read


Sofia the first what it really means to be a family

ch 1 the news

* * *

in royal pep miss flora had gathered all the students together in the gym

class she said i am sorry to tell you all that your parents had left 2 days ago they have not reached royal island why you ask because there is an empire called the Superior empire they are blocking the 2 day route to royal island so they are taking the 1 year route they will be back in 2 and a half years meanwhile they have given us permission to place you all in the care of other royal families and their kings will rule your kingdoms or empires for you we will pop in every 2 weeks and one more thing you will no longer go to royal prep because you all will be tutored at their castles or if you want to go to their school just let them know said miss flora

which castles to we o go to said princess amber

simple we give you a piece of paper that says which kingdom or empire you have to be in when you go outside all the carriages are ordered in alphabetical order of your kingdom or empire said miss fauna

and their captains will be waiting for you all in their carriage said miss merryweather

our kingdoms will fall if we leave them said Sofia

no they won't their kings will be coming to your home kingdoms daily to rule all of you are to young to rule the kingdoms but you will tell them everything you know about your kingdoms said miss flora

but don't they have their own kingdoms and empires to rule asked vivain

no the oldest child of the family will be taking care of their kingdoms or empires with their mothers said miss flora as the bell rung the children picked pieces of paper and headed to their new kingdoms or empires

looks like we are going to Babylonia kingdom ruled by king pangalos the second queen Martha and their children princess Carla and princess raven prince connar and priness maria at age 14 to 12 and princess darling and prince Dexter are our age said princess Sofia reading the paper to her brother and sister James and Amber soon the trio and the rest of the students headed to their carriages the trio soon got on theirs they mt with a tall man with black spiky hair

hello your highness i am captain Ryder of Babylonia i am here to bring the 3 of you to the castle to the royal family you will like them your highness the kids are nice people

who are they asked princess Amber

well the king our fair ruler is king pangalos he has known your father since they were five he was a great man and king both Enchantia and Babylonia loved him your father and him were like brothers sticking together in fact your father asked him to take care of you 3 and he will he also loves joke with his kids and he is allowing the royal children to rule a certain people

what does that mean asked princess sofia

well prince connar is a squire for sir Benjamin he is not going to become king he is helping with the security of the castle and gym if our people have questions about the knights or gaurds they ask him and he has a secret weapon and they both have they way with the gaurds and knights if they misbehave and they are a bit afraid of prince connar princess carla she is special she uses magic a lot she is learning under our royal sorcerer and she is our pranster and joker and she looks after the people like her mother princess raven like prince conar is a squriess for sir joel we also have princess maria she takes care of the anials and rues at our enviorment and ladtly we have the two young twins that are your age prince dexter the future king of babylonia and princess mia she is a great cook as he said that

wow said the trio i canot wait to meet them


End file.
